villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Two-Face (Nolanverse)
Two-Face AKA Harvey Dent was the tritagonist turned true secondary antagonist in The Dark Knight. He was portrayed by Aaron Eckhart. History Before Two-Face Two-Face started out as Harvey Dent, Gotham City's newly-elected District Attorney and "White Knight," and friend of Bruce Wayne (Batman). The Joker, knew Batman's connection to Dent and Rachel Dawes, his fiancée; kidnapped them both and strapped them to two time bombs. Joker told Batman their locations, but gave him only enough time to save only one. Batman chose Rachel, but when he got there, he found Dent instead. Transformation Dent got rescued (against his wishes, as he wanted his fiancée saved) and Rachel burst into flames, and died immediately in the explosion. The left half of Dent's face got burned. Angry, the former D.A. took up the name "Two-Face" and wanted revenge on those whom he believed were responsible for Rachel's death: the Joker, Gordon, and Batman. The Joker convinced Two-Face that he was just acting on impulse before he provided him with a Smith and Wesson 64 fully loaded with ammunition, to which he flipped his newly burnt coin for his life. The coin came up on the clean side, so the Joker lived. Two-Face then found Wuertz who was one of the corrupt police officers involved. The coin then landed on the burnt side and Two-Face shot and killed Wuertz. He then confronted mobster Sal Maroni who told him that Ramirez was another corrupt officer who was involved. Two-Face then flipped the coin which landed good heads for Maroni, but bad heads for the driver whom Two-Face then shot and killed, which caused the car to tumble. Finally, Two-Face then confronted Ramirez who pleaded that she needed the money for her mother who was in the hospital. The coin came up good heads and Two-Face instead knocked Ramirez unconscious. Two-Face then captured Gordon's wife, daughter and son, and called Gordon to have him meet him "where his (Two-Face) family died" (the building where Rachel died). Death Two-Face then confronted Batman and Gordon there, where he planned to judge Gordon's son. At the time Gordon was unsuccessfully pleading for his family's lives, Batman showed up fast and tried to convince Two-Face that Rachel's fate was not by chance (judging by the situation, it's debatable that it was). Batman asserted that Two-Face should point the gun only at those who were responsible. Two-Face promptly shot Batman through the chest when the coin landed on bad heads and spared himself on the coin landed on good heads. After he decided to continue judging Gordon's son, Two-Face flipped the coin, but Batman tackled him, which caused him to fall off the ledge of the roof and broke his neck. Legacy Batman and Gordon agreed to cover up Dent's villainous acts by putting the blame on Batman, due to fear of the public losing hope if they found out what happened. Dent's death was used to create a new law dubbed the "Dent Act," whereby anyone with criminal affiliations would be convicted without trial or parole. When Bane found out about the truth about Dent, he used it in his crusade against Gotham. After the battles were over, the Dent Act was repealed and all of Dent's accolades were erased from the records. Quotes *"RACHEL!" *"Your men. Your plan." *"You live. You die." *"Going to join you're wife? You love her?" *"You ever imagine what it would be like to listen to her die?" *"The Joker's just a mad dog. I want whoever let him off the leash. I took care of Wuertz, but who is the other man inside Gordon's Unit? Who picked up Rachel? Must have been someone she trusted." *"Can't hurt your chances." *"I said it couldn't hurt your chances. You're a lucky man. But he's not." *"Your driver..." *"You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I lost. Have you had to talk to the person you love most? Tell them it's gonna be alright. When you know it's not. Well...you're about to know what it feels like, Gordon. Then, you can look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry." *"So, is it your wife?" *"We have a winner." *"You brought the cops?" *"You think I wanna escape from this? There is no escape from this." *"It's not about what I want. It's about what's FAIR! You thought we could be decent men in an indecent time! But you were wrong. The world is cruel and the only morality in a cruel world is CHANCE. Unbiased, unprejudiced, fair. His son's got the same chance she had. 50/50." *"Then why is it ME who was the only one who LOST EVERYTHING?" *"The Joker chose me!" *"And he was right." *"Fair enough. You first." *"My turn." *"I'm about to. Tell you're boy he's gonna be alright. Lie. Like I lied." (last line) Trivia *Two-Face was the second love interest of Rachael Dawes. *Two-Face had a slogan called "I believe in Harvey Dent." Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gunmen Category:Lawyers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Batman Villains Category:In love villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Bludgeoners Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Scarred Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Child-Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Honorable Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Hero's Lover Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Protective Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Insecure Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supervillains Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilists Category:Monomaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Villains who have Died with Honor